The Piper and The Rose
by Sprinklegeek
Summary: So, this is my own version of Hetalia. I use my own character personalities for the contraries and such So, I dunno if it counts as anything BUT I don't own Hetalia and it's an interesting love triangle deal I feel The main so far are Scotland, Britain, and Ireland


The piper and the rose

**Chapter One: Unexpected Bloom**

Scotland woke up and sighed angrily _"Why must I always over sleep?!"_ He grumbled standing up and coughing a bit. His hazel eyes glanced around the room and he grabbed a fag lighting up then jumped a bit when he heard a noise behind him.

Glancing down, he saw Britain curled up in a ball near the wall. He groaned and mumbled "Oh bloody fucking hell..again?!" He stood up and glanced back over at Britain smirking a bit. He always loved the way he slept, all curled up with a pillow and drooling slightly. "_What was he gonna do with this kid?" _No matter what he did, he always seemed to come back to him. _"Did he love him? Or did just really enjoy the sex?"_ Either way, he walked towards the window and took a long drag before releasing it through a crack in the window. Outside, the rolling hills bathed in green were just starting to warm up. It had been a harsh winter. He found many warm beds to take shelter in. "_Was this the life he wanted for himself? Or,-"He_ glanced over the Britain and shook his head. _"Was this the life he wanted? _"

Peering through the window, Ireland saw Britain curled up in Scotland's bed. She sniffled and tried not to make any noise what to so ever. She had been in love with Scotland from the time they were children playing in the fields with the dogs. She knew everything about him. From his auburn hair to the little scar he had below his left eye. Everything she cherished and held dearly. But, from what she saw…he was not interested in her kind. She never saw him with woman, and if he did, he never seemed that interested in them. He always leaned towards the men and not that she minded seeing him making out with them, she wished he'd give her a chance.

Scotland rubbed his face as he finished his fag and stretched. His slender body shuttered from the movement. He sat back on his bed and looked down. He was having a rough time right now and needed a pick me up. Just then, Britain woke up and saw him sitting there. He smiled sweetly and wrapped his arm around Scotland "Good morning bunny" he smiled and kissed him softly. Scotland blushed a bit and held his face gently pressing his lips against his more. He watched Britain close his eyes and soon he did the same. Their embrace strengthened as they fell back into the bed, Britain on top and Scotland holding him close. He knew this was what he wanted and yet, a part of him felt like something was missing.

~Evening~

Ireland was sitting on her bed doodling little hearts of her and Scotland together. She sighed and listened as Scotland and Britain went at it. It had become routine that every night around 7 pm or so, those two would have the loudest sex ever. She was starting to get sick of it, so she turned her radio up really high and then she heard a banging at her door. She ignored it and then Scotland opened her door glaring at her "OY! You mind keepin yer shit music dawn?!" He demanded as he adjusted his blanket. She looked up at him and blushed "I-…" she looked away angrily "Maybe if YOU weren't having such loud sex!" She plugged her headphones in and then it went silent. Scotland glared more then realized he was being an ass. He sat down on the edge of her bed and touched her leg "Aye..you're right lass.." he smiled a bit and her heart fluttered. They made eye contact and soon, both were looking away blushing greatly. He stood up quickly and coughed "Right..well..lass..uhm..yer quite the lady and uh..my apologizes for making all the noise.." he finished awkwardly and then turned and walked out the door leaving Ireland blushing and confused.

Britain was lying on the bed listening to this. He sighed and knew. They loved each other. He could see it from day one. The way Ireland looked at Scotland as he leaned in to kiss him. The way she would laugh at his obviously stupid jokes. Hell, even the way Scotland would get all awkward around Ireland when she would come out in a towel. It was love and he knew Scotland just was using him as a space keeper. He acted like nothing was wrong when Scotland came back into the room and they finished their business.

The following week, they became more and more obvious. Scotland and Ireland kept having moments of total cuteness. From touching the butter knife at the same time, to running into one another on the way to their separate rooms. It was becoming more of a problem as Britain grew more and more anxious wondering how long it would be until he would be replaced with Ireland. He wasn't about to let that happen and wanted to put a stop to it.

Scotland was sitting next to the window reading a book, drinking a shot of whiskey and enjoying his fags like no other. He took a sip of his whiskey as Britain walked into the room "Scotland?" He asked as he walked up to him resting his head on his shoulder. "Aye?" Scotland asked as he set down his fag in the ashtray kissing Britain on the forehead. He smiled and looked at him "I'm gonna go away for the weekend, my mum needs me at the castle and my mate is coming to visit." Scotland looked back at him and nodded "aye..you should visit your mum. It's been a bit. She's probably thinkin I stole ye and keepin yer heart in a jar" he snickered and Britain chuckled weakly. He knew his jokes were so awful and yet, he had grown to love them dearly. He didn't want to let Scotland go ad yet, he knew. He had to.

"I'm heading out soon if you want to say bye now?" Britain kissed his nose and slowly moved to his lips. He pressed his lips against his lightly and Scotland smiled and did the same. He moved Britain to his lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Britain blushed a lot and parted his lips biting Scotland's bottom lip softly. Scotland pushed him on the desk and started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Exposing his bare chest, Scotland slowly started to kiss Britain's neck nibbling as he ran his hands over Britain's chest. Just as they were getting more involved, Britain's little brother America came rushing into the room "BIG BROTHER!" He screamed as Scotland and Britain fell onto the floor scared "OY YOU LIL WANKA! YOU BLOODY SCARED ME!" Scotland roared as America ran outta the room crying "Mommy Mommy! Britain is shirtless with a man!" Britain's mother came into the room as he was buttoning up his shirt "Deary..what have I told you about letting your brother see you..?" she sighed and looked over at Scotland "Scotland..how are you deary?" she watched him stand up and adjust his shirt fixing his hair." F-fine ma'am..yer lookin lovely as well.." he coughed and looked down as she peeked over her glasses "mm yes..cheers" she pursed her lips and looked over at Britain "Come along deary. We have a train to catch." She turned on her heel and Britain looked back at Scotland kissing him one last time softly as he left the house for the weekend.

Later that night, Ireland came running into Scotland's room" omg omg omg!" she screamed and jumped up and down as Scotland watched her confused "a…aye..?" He caught her chest bouncing and blushed greatly looking away. "SCOTLAND! Flogging Molly is coming!" she screamed and pushed a book in his face. He took it and looked at it seeing that they were coming to Aberdeen tonight. He looked at her and sighed "and Yer wantin me to take ye ain't you?" She nodded quickly and he rubbed his temples "FINE!" he growled as she screamed and tackled him. He yelled out as they crashed on to the floor, him hitting his head. "OY!" he cried out and she sat up blushing a lot "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" she stammered and touched his head where he had hit. He winced and looked up "It'll lucky I got a thick skull.." he chuckled and caught her eye. They looked at each other blushing for what felt like forever until she leaned in and kissed him softly. His eyes lit up as he kissed her back closing his eyes. He felt something he had never felt before. She realized what was going on and pulled away quickly, rushing away to her room leaving Scotland on the floor speechless and confused.

The show was coming up soon and Scotland was still confused as to what happened_. "Did she like him? What was going on? Do I like her?"_ he sat at his desk pondering these things until he heard a knock at his door. Looking up he blushed a lot, standing in his doorway was Ireland in her punkish outfit. She had her curly auburn hair tied in a half bun near her ear, her green eyes were brushed with a brilliant purple and her plump lips, a beautiful shade of red. Her chest was barely trapped in this red and purple corset as her slender legs were exposed below a ruffled black mini skirt. She had the look of something he'd never seen before. Could he be falling for her Ireland? He shook his head and nodded "Right. Yer show..let's go" he stood up and brushed his coat off putting it on she giggled "You don't look very ready for a show" He looked down at his outfit "Well, we all can't be yer style lass" he grinned and walked past her opening the door. "Let's go yer punk queen" She shoved him a bit and they walked out the door together onto the show.

~At the show~

Scotland sat down in a booth as Ireland rushed out to the stage screaming her head off. She was such a child" he thought as he watched her dancing and enjoying herself. He chuckled and lit another fag taking a deep drag as he looked up seeing Ireland rush over to him "C'mon!" she stated and grabbed his arm "AH! Oy! What yer doin?!" he stammered as she rushed him onto the dance floor wrapping her arms around his neck dancing against him. He blushed and looked around nervously trying to keep his fag lit. "Yer know I can't dance lass" he mumbled as she shook her head and giggled "Everyone can dance!" she was entirely too drunk already and just as he thought she had enough, a tray came around with booze and she drank two more. He laughed and "danced" with her almost all night. The show went on and the more the show played, the closer they got. Soon, Ireland was all over him and Scotland didn't know what to think. He had gotten too excited and backed away "I..need air lass!" he yelled over the music and ran outside breathing deeply. Never had he experienced that type of affection from a girl and he didn't know what to think.

Shortly after, Ireland came out and found him "What're you doin?" she asked and stumbled over to him and sat next to him. He looked away annoyed and scoffed "nothin lass..not yer issue." She sighed angrily and pushed him "Why do you _always _do this?!" she sniffled and he looked up seeing tears falling down her cheeks. "yer drunk lass" he sighed and lit another fag "NO!" she cried out and threw the fag outta his mouth and on to the ground. "You listen to me! Scotland..I LOVE YOU!" Scotland's jaw dropped and he blushed greatly. "Ye what..?" he looked at her as she leaned closer blushing herself "I love you Scotland..I always have.." she sniffled and wiped her nose. He froze and caressed her face wiping away her tears "Lass…I love ye too.." He smiled and pressed his lips against her softly as she let out a sigh of relief and kissed him back. The romance that had been hidden for so long was now on display and Ireland was completely happy. They kissed into the night then suddenly; Ireland pulls away and throws up on the street. Scotland chuckled and held her hair back helping her out. She looked up at him and he smirked "Yer still beautiful lass" he kissed her forehead and hugged her


End file.
